Je sourirai Demain
by music67love
Summary: "Je te quitte." Draco ne bougea pas, figé. "Je ne te supporte plus. Tes crises incessantes me fatiguent et je n'ai plus le courage d'en affronter de nouvelles. Je laisse tomber." Ou quand Draco doit réapprendre à vivre... (OS) (Cadeau pour Ju')


**Je sourirai... Demain**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, comme toujours :D  
_

_Résumé: « Je te quitte. » Draco ne bougea pas, figé. « Je ne te supporte plus. Tes crises incessantes me fatiguent et je n'ai plus le courage d'en affronter de nouvelles. Je laisse tomber. » Ou quand Draco doit réapprendre à vivre..._

* * *

« Je te quitte. »

Draco ne bougea pas, figé.

« Je ne te supporte plus. Tes crises incessantes me fatiguent et je n'ai plus le courage d'en affronter de nouvelles. Je laisse tomber. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » fut la seule chose que l'homme parvint à dire. Son cerveau s'était arrêté et ne faisait que répéter encore et toujours la première phrase de son amant. Son ex-amant devrait-il dire plutôt.

« Je... Draco, là n'est pas la question. »

« Au contraire, c'est toute la question. Si tu m'aimes encore, il n'y a aucune raison que tu me quittes. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple... »

Bill s'assit – s'affala – sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, mais Draco s'en foutait royalement pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'immense douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur et dont il était persuadé qu'elle le tuerait à petit feu.

« Draco, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est en train de vivre en ce moment ? Ce n'est plus vivable... »

« Je ferai des efforts, je te le promets. Mais ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie ! »

« Non. J'ai assez donné. J'abandonne. »

Draco sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. C'était fini... Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible ? Comment pouvait-il le quitter, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Un trou noir s'ouvrit dans sa poitrine, si grand qu'il sentit ses muscles se tétaniser et son cœur battre plus vite. Son souffle se raréfia et il sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Il n'arrivait plus à penser et encore moins à parler. Alors il assista, impuissant, à la fuite de son amant, qui disparut en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il aurait voulu faire un geste, dire quelque chose avant qu'il disparaisse, mais ses lèvres restaient obstinément closes et ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Une heure plus tard, un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles. Il cria jusqu'à sentir sa voix se casser et il pleura jusqu'à se retrouver en boule sur le sol et à s'endormir à cet endroit, sans autre forme de procès. Il ne se réveilla qu'une demi-heure plus tard, un mal de tête lancinant et une boule dans le ventre qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter.

Il parcourut, hagard, les différentes pièces de l'appartement, essayant de trouver des traces d'_eux_. Il y avait encore les photos posées sur les meubles – une qu'ils avaient pris à Nouvel An, avec tous leurs amis ou encore une autre où ils s'embrassaient, pris en photo par Hermione alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Que devra-t-il faire de toutes ces photos ? Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les jeter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les garder constamment sous les yeux. Il décida de les laisser pour le moment et d'y réfléchir quand il en aurait la capacité.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé. Des images passèrent pêle-mêle dans sa tête. Il les vit, un soir comme les autres, en train de regarder la télé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Puis un autre jour apparut, un jour où ils avaient fait l'amour dessus. Et enfin les minutes précédentes, où Bill l'avait quitté.

Il ne savait même pas où il était parti... Avait-il un amant ? Il secoua la tête et décida de ne pas y penser. Il devait sûrement être allé chez Ron et Hermione. Peut-être que s'il les appelait...

Non. Il ne devait pas. De toute façon, à quoi est-ce que ça l'amènerait ? Il se ferait sûrement refouler. Devait-il arrêter de leur parler maintenant ? Après tout, ils faisaient parti de la famille de Bill, lui s'était juste incrusté.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le lit, il dut fermer les yeux de douleur. Comment allait-il faire maintenant, sans lui ? Comment pourrait-il encore se coucher dans ce lit, celui-là même qui a été le témoin privilégié de leur romance. Il les avait vu s'embrasser, s'aimer, faire l'amour, rire, dormir. Il avait été un des piliers de leur couple...

« Allô ? »

« Pansy ? Je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir ? Bill m'a quitté... »

Il y eu un silence au bout du fil.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard... Je peux venir ? Je n'ai pas le courage de rester dans l'appartement. »

« Bien sûr ! Tu peux même rester quelques temps... »

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'armoire, il faillit reculer. Bill avait enlevé ses affaires et l'armoire semblait presque vide, malgré le nombre d'habits que Draco avait. Il réussit cependant à se reprendre et retira quelques vêtements, qu'il posa sur le lit afin de les emmener chez Pansy. Il remarqua qu'une des chemises qu'il avait retiré appartenait à Bill, qui l'avait visiblement oubliée – pas étonnant, connaissant l'amour de ce dernier pour ce genre de chemise. Il ne la mettait qu'aux grandes occasions, comme le réveillon ou les mariages – il l'avait même mis pour un enterrement. Troublé, il la saisit et la porta à son visage, reniflant le col. La chemise blanche avait encore l'odeur de son parfum, celui que Draco lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il y a longtemps. Il ne put résister et retira sa propre chemise pour mettre celle de son ex-amant.

Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait mieux à présent ou si c'était encore pire. L'odeur de son amant lui donnait l'impression qu'il était encore là et qu'il pourrait à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau. Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était fini. La douleur lui transperça la poitrine et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il réussit à les refréner.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et fini de faire sa valise, avant de sortir précipitamment de l'appartement.

**OooOooO**

Réapprendre à vivre... Il lui semblait que quelqu'un maintenait sa tête sous l'eau et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, malgré tous ses efforts. Parfois, il prenait une goulée d'air, et il se disait qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais, inexorablement, une main invisible et glacée le faisait replonger et la rechute semblait toujours plus douloureuse.

Il s'ennuyait, passait la vie sur le canapé de son amie à regarder la télé et à s'abrutir devant des émissions ou des téléfilms ringards. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage de Bill apparaissait, le narguant jusque dans ses rêves. Et cette fatigue constante se reportait sur son appétit. Il n'avalait rien, si ce n'est quelques céréales et du chocolat chaud – son pêché mignon. Il se voyait d'ailleurs maigrir au fur et à mesure et était persuadé qu'un jour, il arriverait à se fondre avec le canapé.

Il avait appelé son boulot pour se mettre en congé sans solde jusqu'à une durée indéterminée – de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de ce travail pour vivre confortablement. Pansy maintenait que ça lui ferait du bien d'aller travailler, ça lui changerait les idées au lieu de rester dans ce canapé à rien faire qu'à ressasser. Mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de se lever et avait abandonné l'idée même de sortir du salon, si ce n'est pour aller aux WC ou pour se prendre un truc à manger.

Il n'avait pas encore remis les pieds dans son appartement d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas si Bill était venu récupérer ses affaires – de toute façon, peu de choses lui appartenaient vraiment. Ils avaient acheté les meubles ensemble – ou plutôt, ils les avaient choisi ensemble mais c'était Draco qui avait payé. En temps qu'employé à la banque, Bill gagnait bien sa vie, mais ça ne serait jamais assez comparé à ce que Draco avait – et gagnait, en temps qu'avocat. Bill venait d'une famille modeste et avait ses six frères et sœur et sa mère qui ne travaillait pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu les moyens. Ca ne gênait pas Draco de payer la majorité de leurs frais – après tout, il partait du principe que, s'il avait de l'argent, autant le dépenser.

Il était avant tout tombé amoureux du physique de Bill. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était en temps qu'employé de banque. Il ne semblait pas à sa place, avec sa chemise de costard entre-ouverte, son anneau à l'oreille et ses cheveux longs et roux attachés en catogan. Il lui avait souri et Draco avait immédiatement été charmé. La voix de Bill était douce et chaleureuse, et le blond avait eu l'idée folle de l'embrasser.

Il l'avait ensuite revu par hasard dans une boîte de nuit où ses amis l'avait traîné – gay la boîte, bien sûr. Ils avaient tellement envie de le caser qu'ils ne faisaient plus que ce genre de boîtes... Et Draco ne s'y sentait absolument pas à l'aise. Tous ces hommes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse et qui se collaient les uns aux autres comme des bêtes en rut. Il ne pouvait supporter l'odeur de transpiration qui se dégageait de ces corps et encore moins accepter qu'un de ces hommes se colle à lui. Alors, il restait au bar, devant toute sorte d'alcool fort – même s'il avait une légère préférence pour le whisky – et laissait ses amis s'amuser. Pourtant, cette fois-là, il s'était passé quelque chose... Il regardait machinalement vers la piste de danse, lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur des cheveux roux attachés en catogan. Il s'était levé, sans même sans rendre compte et avait fendu la foule jusqu'à lui.

C'était Bill... Le vrai Bill. Celui au T-shirt noir moulant, au jean's usé et aux bottes en cuir. Il lui avait souri quand il l'avait reconnu et avait repoussé les hommes qui dansaient contre lui. Ses bras s'étaient ouverts en une douce invitation et Draco s'était collé contre ce corps couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur – mais, cette fois-ci, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Bill était un peu plus grand que lui et il avait dû lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait d'ailleurs été frappé par la couleur des yeux de l'autre homme... Ils étaient marrons clairs et les spots qui se reflétaient donnaient l'impression qu'ils brillaient.

« Salut, moi c'est Bill. » avait dit l'homme et sa voix s'était fait plus charnelle qu'à la banque.

« Draco. »

« Je sais. » avait souri le roux. « Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ici... J'avoue que vous m'avez tapé dans l'oeil mais je n'ai pas osé demander votre numéro. »

Draco avait souri et s'était déhanché davantage au rythme de la musique contre l'homme. Il l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux en grand lorsqu'il avait collé leurs bassins et retint un petit rire. Il n'avait pas arrêté de bouger exagérément des hanches et avait senti avec satisfaction l'érection de l'autre homme naître.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » avait demandé le blond, incapable d'attendre davantage. Il avait fantasmé toute la journée sur cet homme et, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin contre lui, une envie monstre tiraillait son bas-ventre et lui donnait envie de lui, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Chez toi ? Je partage mon appart avec des colocataires... A moins que tu ais un petit côté exhibitionniste. »

« Hum non, pas vraiment. Et j'aime pouvoir faire du bruit si j'en ai envie. »

Bill avait haussé un sourcil et un sourire d'envie avait naquit sur ses lèvres. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall. Draco n'avait eu qu'à faire un signe à ses amis pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il comptait partir et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre. Ils avaient récupéré chacun leur veste – une veste de costume pour le blond et une en cuir élimé pour Bill – et, dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement de l'avocat.

Ils avaient passé une nuit exceptionnelle – Bill était un excellent amant et Draco était monté plus d'une fois au septième ciel. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de se voir de temps en temps, histoire de pouvoir profiter du corps l'un de l'autre.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir ? »

Draco leva la tête pour regarder son amie, qui l'avait coupé dans ses souvenirs. Pansy, les cheveux noirs coupés en carré et des yeux bruns fardés de noir. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une jupe volante noire sur des collants violets et un T-shirt de la même couleur. Visiblement, elle était prête pour sortir.

« Pas envie. » répondit mollement le blond.

« Enfin Draco, regarde toi... Ca fait deux semaines que tu es dans cet état. Tu devrais venir avec moi, ça te permettrait de te changer les idées. Et Blaise et Théo ont envie de te voir. »

« Tu parles... Je sais bien que je les emmerde avec mes problèmes. Vous vous amuserez mieux sans moi, je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne compagnie. »

« Bon mon chou, tu commences à me casser les cacahuètes et je suis polie. Alors maintenant tu lèves ton postérieur de ce foutu canapé, tu vas prendre une douche, tu te prépares et tu viens boire avec nous. Fin de la discussion. »

Draco leva un regard morne vers son amie. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et semblait réellement énervée. Le blond soupira et décida de se lever. Après tout, ça ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal de bouger de ce canapé...

Il s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir plein pied de la salle de bain. Il portait la chemise de Bill, qu'il n'enlevait que pour dormir – il avait d'ailleurs remis du parfum parce que le sien commençait à disparaître... Heureusement qu'il avait racheté un flacon peu avant leur séparation. Il était en caleçon, celui qu'il ne changeait que tous les trois jours alors qu'il avait toujours était maniaque en ce qui concernait l'hygiène. Ses cheveux, auparavant blonds dorés et qui retombaient en mèches diffuses autour de son visage, étaient à présent presque bruns et plaqués en arrière par la graisse. Ses yeux gris étaient cernés, alors qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées. Lui qui prenait toujours soin de son apparence, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pansy avait peut-être raison après tout... Sortir ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

L'eau chaude le détendit immédiatement. L'avantage de vivre chez une fille, c'était le nombre de shampooing et de gels douches aux senteurs différentes qui laissaient un choix vaste. Il prit ses deux préférés et ne sortit que trente minutes plus tard, rasséréné. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il allait bien, mais la perspective de sortir ne l'effrayait plus autant qu'avant.

Le choix de ses vêtements se fit rapidement, puisqu'il n'avait pas emporté grand-chose et qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans appartement depuis qu'il était parti. Il opta donc pour une chemise gris foncé et un simple jean's. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne se gomina pas les cheveux et les laissa libres de tout gel. Il se fixa un instant dans le miroir et grimaça devant les cernes qu'il avait. Chez lui, il avait des crèmes pour masquer ce genre d'imprévus – Bill se moquait souvent de lui à cause de tout ce qu'il se tartinait sur le visage d'ailleurs.

« Ah bah voilà, tu es très bien comme ça ! »

Draco faillit faire une attaque cardiaque. Pansy venait de débouler dans la salle de bain, sans même frapper.

« La notion d'intimité, tu connais ? »

« Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, mon chou. » minauda-t-elle. « Et on va arriver à la bourre, donc si tu pouvais magner tes jolies petites fesses, ce serait super. »

Draco grogna et sortit de la pièce, avant d'attraper ses chaussures et son manteau.

« Mas je suis prêt très chère... »

« Parfait ! »

**OooOooO**

Le trajet en voiture dura moins de dix minutes – et heureusement. La neige tombait à gros flocons et Pansy râlait toutes les deux minutes parce que ça l'empêchait de rouler correctement et qu'elle avait mis une hupe – le blond n'avait pas compris le rapport entre la neige et la jupe, mais il n'avait pas osé demander.

Fort heureusement, le bar où ils devaient se retrouver était agréablement chauffé – et une odeur de hamburger flottait dans l'air, rappelant à Draco (et surtout à son estomac) qu'il n'avait quasiment pas mangé depuis deux semaines. Théo et Blaise étaient déjà là, une bière devant eux. Pansy leur adressa un signe joyeux de la main et poussa Draco jusqu'à la table. Les deux hommes eurent l'air surpris de le voir, mais un sourire prit rapidement place sur leurs visages – le blond en fut d'ailleurs soulagé. Il avait l'impression d'être un poids et doutait que ses amis veuillent encore le voir.

« Hey Draco ! Comment vont les affaires ? » demanda Blaise, de son habituel ton enjoué. Il s'agissait d'un rituel chez lui : dès qu'il voyait l'avocat, il lui posait immanquablement la même question. Il faut dire que Draco avait toujours une anecdote croustillante à leur raconter, qui ne manquait pas de faire rire le métisse.

« Je n'ai rien de très passionnant à te raconter cette fois-ci Blaise, désolé... »

Le métisse eu presque l'air déçu et haussa finalement les épaules pour signifier que c'était sans importance. Pendant ce temps, Pansy fit la bise aux deux hommes, avant de s'asseoir avec Draco autour de la table ronde. La conversation débuta naturellement et, si le blond eu d'abord du mal à participer, il se décrispa au fil de la soirée – au même rythme que le contenu de ses bières. Trois heures plus tard, il était donc légèrement saoul et ses amis rirent devant la couleur rosée de ses joues.

« Je crois que Draco est bourré. » sourit Blaise, alors que le blond s'était mis à rire pour rien à l'une de ses blagues.

« Je ne suis pas bourré ! » se défendit l'avocat, mais le ton de sa voix ne convainquit personne – au contraire, puisqu'ils se mirent à rire. « Je vais vous le prouver d'ailleurs. » ronchonna-t-il en se levant.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'alcool et le manque de nourriture des derniers jours l'achevèrent et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il serait tombé, si une paire de bras ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse. Hagard, Draco tourna la tête pour voir que ses amis étaient encore tous attablés et que ce ne pouvait donc pas être leurs bras... Le blond tourna donc la tête de l'autre côté pour voir qu'un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux incroyables yeux verts était à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regardait en souriant. Il était donc fortement probable que les bras appartiennent également à cet homme.

« Heu... » fut tout ce que réussit à dire Draco, faisant rire l'homme.

Le blond fut d'ailleurs fasciné par son rire. Il avait un rire qui occupait l'espace et qui donnait envie de rire aussi, comme s'il transmettait une joie de vivre rien qu'à travers ce dernier. Draco ne remarqua d'ailleurs qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il observait attentivement le brun, à tel point qu'il avait noté le bout d'un cicatrice qui dépassait de la masse de cheveux. Il tourna donc la tête, gêné et nota que les bras de l'homme étaient toujours contre lui.

« Oh, désolé. » dit l'homme, qui sembla remarquer la même chose que Draco au même moment – sûrement en suivant le regard du blond – et il retira donc ses bras.

« Pas de soucis. »

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel Draco ne sût pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. En temps normal, il serait parti sans réfléchir... Mais là, quelque chose le retenait, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Je m'appelle Harry au fait. » dit le jeune homme en souriant et en tendant une main à Draco, que ce dernier s'empressa de saisir.

« Draco. »

« C'est un nom particulier... J'aime bien. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son nom n'était pas des plus communs, mais personne ne lui avait jamais fait la remarque.

« Merci. » se contenta-t-il donc de répondre.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire.

« Je dois te laisser... C'était une charmante rencontre, mais je suis attendu. J'espère qu'on se recroisera, je viens souvent dans ce bar. » dit ce dernier, en embrassant Draco sur la joue.

Le blond le regarda partir, perdu. Il vit le brun sourire à un autre homme – un blond, plutôt beau gosse et musclé, de ce qu'il pouvait voir à cette distance – et sentit son estomac se nouer quand ils s'embrassèrent. Fort heureusement, il n'eu pas le temps de questionner sur le pourquoi de cette sensation étrange, car un bras se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il tourna précipitamment la tête pour voir que Pansy le fixait, tout sourire.

« Alors comme ça tu laisses un parfait étranger te tenir dans ses bras, t'embrasser et pire encore : te tutoyer ? »

« Il m'a aidé. » bafouilla Draco en rougissant.

« Et en plus tu rougis ? Et ben, il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. »

« N'importe quoi ! Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour une relation. Bill... »

« Oui, je sais, Bill par-ci, Bill par-là, je commence à connaître ton refrain par cœur. » soupira Pansy. « Mais il faut que tu te détaches de lui maintenant... Il ne reviendra pas Dray... »

« Je sais. » trancha le blond, avant de sortir du bar d'un pas un peu plus assuré que précédemment. Pansy lui couru après, sa veste à la main, qu'il avait oublié dans sa précipitation.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te causer de peine en te parlant de Bill... »

« Je sais... Et si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de ça. »

« Bien sûr, je suis désolée... »

« Et arrête de t'excuser, tu veux ? »

« Bon, je te préviens, on ne va pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste, mais c'est pas une raison pour que je me prenne toute ta mauvaise humeur en pleine tronche. Je crois que je préférai encore quand tu ne disais rien. »

Draco regarda la brunette partir, sa veste toujours en main, et la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Il eu un tremblement en se rendant compte qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid et qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise, totalement inadaptée pour la saison.

« Pansy ! » hurla l'homme, en lui courant après malgré la neige qui rendait le sol glissant et qui manqua de le faire tomber à plusieurs reprises.

« Quoi ? » grogna la brunette, sans s'arrêter.

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? » demanda le blond, de la voix la plus attendrissante qu'il pouvait avoir en stock.

La jeune femme se figea. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent et elle se retourna lentement.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy... Tu es un vil manipulateur ! » dit-elle en soupirant, avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent d'un large sourire.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. » insista le blond, même s'il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné la partie.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours, crétin ! »

Et la brunette couru pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« Ca me fait mal de te voir dans cet état tu sais... »

« Je sais... Mais ça ira, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Par contre, si je reste encore longtemps sous la neige en simple chemise, tu auras des raisons réelles de t'inquiéter. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Oh, pardon ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était moi qui avait ta veste ! Mais mets donc ça avant de choper la mort ! »

Draco sourit devant l'inquiétude qui transparaissait nettement chez son amie et enfila la veste qu'elle le força à mettre. Puis il la saisit par le bras et, comme un vieux couple, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, en discutant de leurs amis respectifs – Pansy était la reine dans les ragots en tout genre et Draco adorait ça. Son côté gay peut-être. Ou l'habitude des longues discussions avec sa mère sur la vie plus ou moins palpitante des voisins.

« Merci Pansy. » fit le blond, alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte et que la demoiselle cherchait désespérément ses clefs. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« De quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

« De tout. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Pansy haussa les épaules, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce soir-là, les deux amis se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, du pop-corn entre eux et un film romantique à souhait à la télé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco se sentit bien. Heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus à cet instant précis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller mieux finalement...

**OooOooO**

Une semaine supplémentaire avait passée et Draco était retourné au travail. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de retourner dans son appartement par contre et Pansy s'était dévouée pour aller lui chercher des affaires supplémentaires. La plaie béante que Bill avait laissé suite à son départ commençait doucement à se refermer. Il n'en était pas encore complètement remis, mais il allait mieux de jours en jours.

Travailler lui faisait du bien d'ailleurs. Ca lui permettait de penser à autre chose et, quand il rentrait le soir, il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour se morfondre. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté de retourner dans le bar où il avait rencontré Harry avec Blaise et Théo – avec le secret espoir de le rencontrer à nouveau. Il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un mais... Il avait envie de le revoir.

Il s'était donc retrouvé assis à la même table que la dernière fois, avec ses amis et une bière devant lui. Il passait une très bonne soirée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil fréquents dans le bar, à la recherche d'une chevelure brune et d'un rire indéfinissable.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » demanda Blaise, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. « Le jeune homme de la dernière fois peut-être ? »

« N'importe quoi. » contra Draco, mais il sentit ses joues rougir.

« Ouh, tu rougis ? » s'exclama Pansy. « Attends, ne bouge pas, il faut que je prenne une photo ! »

« Arrête ! » grommela le blond en détournant la tête. C'est à cet instant qu'il le vit. Il était avec l'homme de la dernière fois et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils riaient et Draco sentit son estomac se nouer. Il agissait aussi ainsi avec Bill, il y a un milliard d'années.

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et les essuya discrètement. Il pensait être passé au-dessus, mais la moindre vue d'un couple le faisait rechuter. Moins qu'avant, certes, mais ils lui donnaient un goût de nostalgie et le besoin de sentir le contact de l'autre le prenait à nouveau, jusque dans les tripes.

« Va le voir. » lui chuchota Pansy.

« Je ne peux pas... Il est en couple. » répondit-il sur le même ton, sans chercher à se défendre.

« Plus maintenant. »

Intrigué, le blond tourna à nouveau la tête pour les observer. En effet, les deux hommes semblaient se disputer fortement et le brun reçut une claque de la part de son compagnon. Puis ce dernier partit rapidement et sortit du bar quelques secondes plus tard. Les autres clients regardaient Harry comme s'il était une bête curieuse, avant de se remettre à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Le brun semblait un peu sonné, mais, à la grande surprise de Draco, il se mit à sourire, puis avala une gorgée de bière.

« Je crois que tu devrais y aller... »

C'était Théo qui avait parlé. L'homme ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, c'était toujours mûrement réfléchi. Blaise donnait de bons conseils, mais ceux de Théo valaient de l'or, car il ne disait rien sans être sûr de ce qu'il allait avancer. Il soupesait la situation, analysait les points de vue et tentait de donner un conseil le plus objectif possible, même si ça faisait mal. Blaise était plus sanguin et était pour l'action. Il détestait attente et, parfois, ça lui causait quelques problèmes.

C'est pourquoi Draco se leva, sans même réfléchir. Harry le vit venir de loin et lui sourit, ce qui encouragea le blond à avancer.

« Bonjour. » dit le brun d'une voix chaude.

« Bonjour... Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des problèmes sentimentaux. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire à nouveau présent sur le visage.

« Serait-ce une manière subtile de me dire que vous êtes aussi célibataire ? »

Draco sentit ses joues s'échauffer à nouveau. Lui qui pensait avoir été un minimum subtile... Manifestement, il s'était rouillé. Et il se ramollissait aussi... Il fut un temps où il aurait eu une remarque acerbe à l'encontre de son interlocuteur et serait parti sur le champ, piqué au vif. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa vie sociale inexistante de ces dernières semaines ou sa déprime qui ne l'avait pas encore totalement quittée, mais l'ancien lui semblait avoir momentanément disparu.

« C'était un simple constat. Je faisais la conversation. »

« Je préfère l'idée que ça ai été un sous-entendu. »

« Si cela vous plait... »

« On se vouvoie à présent ? »

« Devrions-nous nous tutoyer ? »

« Il me semble. Je pense que nous pourrions devenir assez... Intimes. »

« Intimes ? » reprit Draco, bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris où est-ce que l'autre homme voulait en venir.

« Je vais être franc. Vous me plaisez. »

« Tu as raison, le vouvoiement ne nous va plus. »

Harry eu un immense sourire.

« Puis-je savoir les raisons de ta séparation ? » demanda le blond.

« Mon copain en avait marre que je me défile à chacun de nos rendez-vous. Et que je mâte les autres hommes dans la rue n'aide pas non plus. Et toi ? »

« Donc tu n'avais pas beaucoup de considération pour ton copain, c'est ça ? »

« Disons qu'il a toujours été clair que lui et moi, c'était une histoire de cul, rien d'autre. C'est lui qui s'est imaginé que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui, alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas. Je ne suis pas un si mauvais petit-ami que ça, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Je ne demandais rien. C'était juste à titre d'information. »

« Bien sûr. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme aussi bandant que toi est-il seul ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Ca l'est vraiment ou est-ce que c'est juste une manière d'éluder le sujet ? »

« Disons que je n'aimerais pas que tu ais une mauvaise image de moi avant même de commencer à me connaître. »

« C'est un noble sentiment. Dis-moi, ce sont tes amis qui sont en train de nous fixer comme ça ? »

Draco tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que ses amis les fixaient, de manière très peu discrète, et semblait discuter de sujet les concernant entre-eux.

« En effet. Mais je crois que je vais les renier. »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

« Je crois que je t'aime bien. »

« Je crois que tu vas encore plus m'aimer dans quelques instants. »

« Oh... Que proposes-tu ? »

« Hum... Disons que je sais comment faire du bien. »

Harry sourit à nouveau et lui tendit la main, que le blond s'empressa de prendre.

« Soit. Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité, très cher. Maintenant, il vous fait la combler. »

« Oh, crois-moi, je vais te combler... Dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air j'espère ? »

« Ce n'est pas la promesse qui sera en l'air. »

« Pervers ? J'aime ça. Surtout que ça ne se laisse absolument pas deviner. »

« Je sais, c'est les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. C'est pour mieux tromper l'ennemi. »

Harry rit à nouveau et ils sortirent du bar, main dans la main. Draco eu juste le temps d'entendre Pansy l'appeler, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier, surtout pas envers ses amis. Il avait simplement envie de se vider la tête – et les couilles avec, accessoirement.

« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Chez toi, je préfèrerai. »

« Bien. J'habite à côté. »

Le trajet se fit en silence. Leurs mains n'étaient plus liées et Draco préférait – ça fait trop couple et il n'était pas du tout prêt à appeler ainsi la relation qu'il avait avec l'autre homme. De toute façon, pour l'instant, le terme de « relation » ne leur convenait pas. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar, avaient à peine discutés et se préparaient à coucher ensemble. Ils ne se diraient peut-être même pas bonjour quand ils se recroiseraient.

« C'est ici. » fit l'homme à la cicatrice en ouvrant une porte en bois.

L'immeuble semblait être de grand standing et l'avocat se retint de siffler devant la façade. La vue du hall et de son escalier en marbre manqua de subir le même traitement.

« Tu as les moyens dis-moi. »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. Mes parents m'ont laissé pas mal d'argent à leur mort, dont un appartement dans cet immeuble... Ce n'est pas mon métier actuel qui me permettrait de vivre ici. »

« Ah ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je suis inspecteur de police. »

Cette fois-ci, l'autre homme ne put s'empêcher de siffler.

« C'est étrange que je ne t'ai pas encore croisé dans ce cas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis avocat. J'aurais dû te voir pendant des procès. »

« J'arrive toujours à me défiler pour ce genre de trucs. Et je n'étais pas à Londres avant, je bossais dans un commissariat en périphérie. »

« Je vois... » répondit Draco et, en effet, il vu. Le brun avait choisi cet instant pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement et rien que l'entrée fascina l'avocat. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'émerveiller davantage, puisque deux lèvres le happèrent et il se retrouva collé à la porte d'entrée, tout contre un corps chaud.

Le baiser était urgent, tout comme les mains qui caressaient frénétiquement les corps par-dessus les vêtements. Les langues s'ajoutèrent et un haut vola, rapidement suivi d'un autre. Le blond gémit lorsqu'une langue taquine vint lécher le creux de son épaule, tandis que les mains caressaient son torse. Puis la langue descendit le long de son torse et son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'Harry se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Il vit son pantalon s'ouvrir et descendre lentement le long de ses cuisses. Son érection se fit plus dure parce qu'il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver. Et que ça faisait un moment que ce _genre de choses_ ne lui étaient plus arrivées... Son corps semblait d'ailleurs se souvenir à l'instant que ça lui avait manqué et le manifestait via son sexe, qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi dur qu'à cet instant.

Le brun posait des baisers sur son ventre et ne faisait que frôler son érection avec ses joues. Puis il déposa un baiser sur l'érection, à travers le caleçon et Draco lâcha un soupire en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir que son caleçon avait suivi le même chemin que son pantalon et qu'une langue taquine s'était posée sur le gland.

Il gémit lorsque la langue lécha son gland, avant de glisser le long du sexe pour le lécher sur toute la longueur. Puis il déposa des petits baisers sur tout le sexe, avant de descendre et d'embrasser les testicules, qu'il empoigna ensuite et qu'il caressa.

Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur son gland et il soupira à nouveau. Puis Harry le prit en bouche et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient en tentant d'aller le plus loin possible dans sa bouche. De temps en temps, il léchait le sexe, tout en le gardant en bouche. Puis, de sa main libre, il imprima le même mouvement de va-et-vient sur la base du sexe.

Il continua un moment, avant d'arrêter et de remonter l'embrasser passionnément. Draco sentit ses jambes fléchir. Ca faisait une éternité qu'un homme ne l'avait pas sucé, surtout aussi bien. Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment c'était avec Bill tellement ce qui venait de se passer lui avait fait du bien.

« Ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Harry lui prit la main et le mena au bout du couloir. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et la seule lumière visible était celle qui provenait de l'éclairage extérieur. Le blond n'eu, de toute façon, pas le temps d'observer la pièce plus attentivement car il fut poussé sur le lit par son amant. Il y tomba en glapissant, surpris, ce qui fit rire l'autre homme.

« Viens me rejoindre au lieu de te moquer de moi. » grogna Draco.

« Avec plaisir. »

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme monter sur le lit et se coucher sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et le blond sentit son sexe se réveiller à nouveau. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il sentit que son envie était visiblement partagée, au vu de la bosse qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse.

« J'ai envie de toi. » murmura Harry et son amant hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Ce dernier fit promener la main sur le torse de l'autre homme, le caressant lentement, avant de descendre jusqu'au pantalon. Il se batailla un moment avec le bouton, puis descendit la braguette et passa la main dans le jean. Il fut surpris par l'absence de sous-vêtements et haussa un sourcil.

« Disons que j'espérai qu'on finirait dans cette... Configuration ce soir. »

« Ce n'était pas plutôt pour ton ex ? »

Harry émit un rire clair.

« Disons juste qu'il m'a devancé. Je comptais le quitter ce soir... J'attendais juste de voir si tu étais dans le bar. »

« Pourquoi attendre ? » demanda Draco et sa main caressa lentement le sexe tendu.

« Hum... » fut la seule réponse de l'autre homme, en réaction à la caresse.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Disons... Que je comptais le garder encore un peu si tu n'avais pas été là. Je n'aime pas passer mes nuits seul. »

« Dis plutôt que tu avais besoin d'un objet sexuel en attendant. »

« Ca te pose un problème ? » demanda le brun, en sentant que la caresse s'était arrêtée.

L'avocat avait les sourcils froncés et fuyait son regard. Une main sous son menton le força pourtant à lever les yeux. Avec la lumière des réverbères, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était les yeux verts de l'autre homme. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi verts. Et aussi expressifs.

« Disons que l'idée de n'être qu'un objet sexuel qui, en plus, en remplace un autre, ne m'enchante pas énormément. »

« Je pensais pourtant que le deal était clair... Ou alors on s'est promis quelque chose et je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? »

« Non... »

« Tu es plus branché relation sérieuse, c'est ça ? »

« Non plus. Pas en ce moment du moins. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était le policier qui avait les sourcils froncés et qui semblait fouiller le regard de son amant.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y en a pas. » se força à sourire Draco.

« Pourtant tu as l'air gêné... »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça... »

« Quoi ? Coucher avec un inconnu ? »

« Non. Coucher avec un inconnu juste pour une nuit. »

« Qui a dit que ce ne serait que pour une nuit ? »

« Oh et bien, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit... »

« Je ne suis pas contre les relations sérieuses tu sais. Si jamais toi et moi ça colle bien – et je ne parle pas qu'au lit – peut-être que ça se fera. Ou peut-être pas... Mais maintenant, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de penser à l'avenir. La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est que je bande comme un malade et que ta main ne bouge plus. »

Draco sourit et reprit lentement ses caresses. Puis, jugeant que le pantalon le bloquait dans ses mouvements, il entreprit de le retirer du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans bouger de sa place. Il était trop occupé à embrasser son amant pour vouloir se détacher de ses lèvres.

Harry l'attira à lui et il se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de l'autre homme, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Puis deux doigts se présentèrent devant sa bouche et il l'entrouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Il les lécha un moment, les suçant du mieux qu'il pouvait et il entendit l'autre homme gémir doucement.

Les doigts disparurent soudainement de sa bouche et il sentit un doigt caresser ses fesses. Un doigt entra lentement en lui et il esquissa une grimace de douleur.

« Ca va ? »

Simple hochement de tête. Le doigt s'enfonce un peu plus et bouge. Grimace. Le doigt s'arrête, attend un peu, puis recommence ses mouvements. Gémissement. Plaisir.

« Encore. »

Encore un doigt. Une grimace à nouveau, puis du plaisir.

« Maintenant. »

« Sûr ? »

Hochement de tête. Bruit d'un préservatif qu'on ouvre, puis qui est déroulé sur l'érection. Long baiser. Le sexe entre un peu entre les fesses de Draco. Douleur. Attente. Plus loin. Grimace. Plus loin. Plaisir.

Trop de plaisir. Besoin d'aller plus vite. Plus loin. Plus fort. De sentir l'autre partout. D'avoir ses bras autour de soi. D'avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'avoir son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. De sentir son sexe contre le ventre de l'autre. Un besoin d'avoir toujours plus.

Toujours plus de plaisir. Des mouvements qui se firent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus incontrôlés. Des gémissements qui résonnèrent de plus en plus.

Et enfin la jouissance, libératrice. Les corps se détendirent et Draco tomba sur le corps de son amant. Ce dernier passa un bras paresseux autour de lui, le souffle coupé.

« Je crois qu'on se reverra. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et sourit, alors qu'il basculait sur le côté pendant que son amant retirait le préservatif, qu'il noua et jeta quelque part près de la porte.

« Ai-je mon mot à dire ? »

« Hum... Non. Je compte te séquestrer et profiter de ton corps dès que j'en ai envie. »

L'avocat rit et embrassa l'autre homme.

« Fais attention, je suis avocat. »

« Et moi je suis flic. Je sais comment faire pour t'empêcher de parler. »

« Ah ? Et comment ? »

« Tu le verras bien assez tôt... »

Ils se sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Tu restes là cette nuit ? »

« Tu en as envie ? »

La première voix semblait gênée, au contraire de la deuxième qui était nettement surprise.

« Non. Mais je suis maso, donc je fais exprès de demander des choses dont je n'ai pas envie. »

Draco eu un sourire malgré lui – _Gosh_, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus autant sourit. Ca l'étonnait presque.

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien rester. Mais c'est juste parce que j'aime faire souffrir les autres. »

Harry sourit à son tour et passa une main fatiguée sur l'épaule de son amant, qui s'installa confortablement sur le torse du policier.

« Bonne nuit. »

« 'Nuit. »

Un baiser et ils s'endormirent sans plus de cérémonie, sans même remarquer qu'ils avaient oublié de remonter la couette sur eux.

**OooOooO**

Il se dépêcha, courant presque, désirant arriver le plus vite possible dans le bar. Tout en avançant, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux vitrines qui bordaient la rue et qui le reflétaient. Il s'arrêta le temps de replacer une mèche blonde, avant de reprendre sa course. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir pensé à mettre du déodorant avant de partir, car la chaleur était encore persistante malgré le début de soirée.

Il allait arriver, lorsqu'il manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Obnubilé par sa course, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un homme arrivait tout aussi vite que lui en contre-sens – il ne le vit d'ailleurs qu'à la dernière minute et s'arrêta net.

Bill.

L'avocat le détailla rapidement, par réflexe. Il n'avait pas changé depuis les six mois qui venaient de passer depuis leur rupture... Au contraire, son T-shirt laissait deviner qu'il avait pris du muscle. _La rupture n'a pas dû être trop difficile pour lui,_ pensa amèrement Draco qui, lui, n'avait pas encore réussi à regagner le poids qu'il avait perdu pendant sa dépression.

« Oh, Draco, quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le banquier, comme s'il saluait une vieille connaissance.

« Bien... Et toi ? »

La voix du blond était vacillante, bien loin de l'aplomb qu'il avait tenté d'y mettre. Merde, même après tout ce temps ce connard réussissait encore à le perturber.

« Bien, très bien. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Draco se demanda furtivement ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire durant leur relation. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un parfait étranger – un étranger qui le perturbait, mais un étranger tout de même. Difficile de croire qu'ils avaient eu des corps à corps des plus chauds...

« Bon bah, je vais te laisser alors... » dit Bill en rompant le silence.

Il avait amorcé un pas, lorsque la voix de Draco retentit.

« En tout cas, tu as l'air d'être en forme. Un nouveau copain ? »

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait demandé ça. Une curiosité mal placée peut-être...

« Oui, en effet. » répondit son ancien amant en se grattant la nuque, comme gêné – et c'était vraiment étrange de le voir réagir ainsi. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas à en être gêné... »

« Je ne le suis pas. » affirma le banquier, mais sa voix n'était plus aussi sûre qu'avant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose ? »

« Parce que je te connais Bill, tu n'es pas le genre à être gêné. Surtout qu'on est séparés depuis six mois maintenant, tu as tout à fait le droit de refaire ta vie. »

« Je sais. »

Il y eu un silence.

« Non... »

Draco recula tout à coup.

« Ne me dis pas... »

Sa voix se perdit à la fin de sa phrase et il dut inspirer profondément pour réussir à formuler sa pensée.

« Tu le voyais quand on était encore ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill ne répondit rien, mais il n'y avait rien à répondre.

« Ca explique beaucoup de choses... Merde, comment est-ce que j'ai pu être assez con pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ? » demanda-t-il, énervé, en se passant une main sur le visage et en faisant les cents pas. « Tes retards permanent, cette odeur de parfum à peine décelable, le refus de faire l'amour aussi souvent qu'avant... »

Bill baissa la tête mais ne partit pas pour autant.

« Je n'ai été qu'un con ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Dire que je pensais ne pas te mériter... Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui ne me méritais pas. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Mais dis quelque chose, merde ! T'es un homme ou pas ? »

« Je suis désolé... »

« Ha non, pas d'excuse ! Tu ne les penses même pas... »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'écria Bill, en levant brusquement la tête. « J'ai énormément souffert de notre séparation moi aussi ! »

« Mais toi, tu avais quelqu'un pour te réconforter. Je suis sûr qu'il te faisait des pipes pour te détendre ! »

« J'ai culpabilisé de ce que je t'ai dit... Enfin c'est vrai, tu étais devenu invivable, mais j'imagine que c'était à cause de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi... Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »

Draco se calma immédiatement. Bill le regardait, suppliant.

« Je n'en sais rien Bill... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. J'ai refait ma vie et je suis heureux. Je l'aime et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Alors je vais t'oublier et oublier toute la peine que j'ai eu à cause de toi. J'espère sincèrement que tu es heureux avec lui et que ça en valait la peine... »

« Draco... »

« Non. »

L'avocat disparu ensuite dans le bar, laissant Bill seul dans la rue. Harry l'attendait, assit sur un tabouret devant le bar, une bière à la main et il lui sourit quand il le vit entrer.

« Hello beau gosse. » susurra-t-il lorsque Draco arriva à sa hauteur.

« Hello toi. » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Tout va très bien. Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux. »

Le policier haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'analyser plus la situation, car des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et l'embarquèrent dans un baiser vertigineux.

« Je t'aime. » murmura le blond.

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Un sourire, un baiser, puis des rires. Draco pensa furtivement que ce devait être ça le paradis – aimer et être aimé, profiter de chaque instant et être heureux, tout simplement.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, après une pause plus ou moins longue, me revoilà avec un OS dédié à fleur de lisse. Bon, j'étais censée lui offrir pour Noël, mais j'ai eu de la chance que son anniversaire tombe en mars :p**

**Alors encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire ma Ju' !**

**music67love**


End file.
